


100 words on life and reasonable expectations

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by S3.1's "What Life? I've been away." line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on life and reasonable expectations

Good grief. 

Of course it wasn’t like he’d expected the man to sit and do nothing for two years. Nobody in their right minds would, would they now?  
But to keep the home fires burning? Yes, he had bloody well expected THAT. Had expected to return to 221b Baker Street and find the old flat, well, not necessarily as he had left it, but at least lived in. Now it smelled like dust and neglect and despite Mrs. Hudson’s best endeavours, it would continue to do so for quite some time.

And he felt like a stranger there.

Bloody hell.


End file.
